


At Sea

by bismouth



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Service Submission, also somewhat obliquely, essentially smacking two rocks together in the hopes that that's sex, not canon pearl, well femdom obliquely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bismouth/pseuds/bismouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is it like to be blue diamond's pearl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Sea

What is it, to be a pearl?

I wake to life in her hands, huge, deep blue hands that hold me loosely. At her command, my gem shudders, and I build my form around it as I know instinctively to do.  
With eyes, I can see her, under her hood, one bright blue eye cutting, peering.  
I wake knowing many things. I know how to be quiet, and still. I know how to stand, and watch my diamond, and wait for her orders. I know to obey.

Her voice is deep, and calm. "Tell me what you are."  
And I say, "Your pearl," because she has asked me. and I know that now I kneel, and that when she holds her long, long hand (long and wide enough to lift my body easily into the air) I must press my gem against her palm. When her warm skin cups my gem, she is holding my being entirely. 

Blue diamond is soft-spoken, but controls court without hesitation and with complete authority. I watch her when she speaks, and every so often, when something makes her angry, there is a sound in her throat that sets my body long, and thin, and quivering with fear. I wait and wait to hear that sound, in fear that she will say it to me, as if that alone will make me shatter. And, in a sense, I long for it. But she does not address me in that tone. 

I am not much to her. What could I ever do to anger her, aside from break and be replaced? If I can serve her, that is enough.

Every so often there is another kind of break in her demeanor, one where her body shows, in the lines beneath her cloak, her aeons of life. I sense the coming storm in the movement of her shoulders, in the way her cloak seems to rustle and writhe in her stress, or her displeasure, or her frustration.

This is when I believe I am at my most useful. When her composure breaks slightly and she needs release, she beckons me, her pearl, close enough that she may lift me into her lap. She gathers the folds of her cloak about us, and I rest pressed against her skin, as I always long to be, my bare feet curled beneath me, my face suddenly flushed bright with the closeness. But I am beneath her gem, set as it is in her chest-- placed like mine, but so different, so cold where her skin is so warm, her gem so sharp-- it is nothing like my clouded, rounded self. in its purity, it dazzles.  
Under the cloak, she brings her hands to my waist, her enormous, encompassing hands, and lifts me so her gem is within reach. I rest my face carefully against it and turn my head to kiss it, and she tenses-- then relaxes.  
I press my open mouth to her gem as if trying to warm her. I lave the facets with my tongue and kiss, and kiss, and kiss her. Her life, her long, long roll of time, is so complex with worry, and I am so simple. My hands reach out to any part of her I can reach, and, boldly, find her jawline to caress it.

And under my tongue, she shudders, her form vibrates and our gems resonate as if we were about- to-  
in this, it is as if she clouds for a moment, and it is as if I become more faceted, and brighter--

"My pearl," she breathes. 

Then her hands lower me again. I dare to glance into her bright eyes, bright as her gem, like stars cut and processed and shrunken, like a planet with layer under layer of ocean through ice. 

My bare feet touch the inert, cold floor. 

Blue Diamond turns away from me and returns to the battle strategies that must be approved before her soldiers can act.

I stand at her side, as always.


End file.
